Slash Meets Vash LOL that rymes
by Slash-the-donut-eating-freak
Summary: Read it and find out...it's funny
1. Slash Meets Vash pt 1

Hello!! My name is Slash! So. you were actually interested in my story, eh? Well okay, here we go! Oh, did I mention that I was abandoned when I was a child? I see that you are now very interested. Ok, so I am not exactly human as you all may know. I don't know what I am. All I know is that my name is Slash because I have a big slash on my face from when I was abandoned. I used to have a brother but he passed away a couple of years ago. I was all alone in a stupid dark alee when I met HIM.  
  
As I went to sit down in the alee I tripped on a tin can and hit my head on the wall.  
  
"OWWW!!!!!" I screamed, and then I sobbed uncontrollably  
  
"Well hello there young lady" said an unfamiliar voice, "Why are you here in this alee?"  
  
"I live here, is there a problem with that?" I asked the voice, and then said "Why don't you take your rich ass and go buy a big mansion and have no one in those other 149 rooms!"  
  
"WOAH! Hold on there! I am not the all rich and powerful, I am a hobo just like yourself." The voice proudly said  
  
"That's nothing to be proud of, and at least you're human" I mumbled. After I had said that the voice came out of the darkness and turned out to be a mega hot guy! He was wearing a blanket and had spiky blonde hair. He looked at me white in the face.  
  
"Are you not human like me?" He asked. I looked at him in amazement. We looked into each others eyes and I don't know if he felt it but I felt a jolt almost like we connected in a strange way; and then he said "Well I do have ways of getting around! So do you want to hitch hike with me?" I couldn't help but stare..  
  
Reporter: What will Slash choose? Will she choose to go with this mysterious man? Or will she stay in the alee and be a hobo .  
  
Slash: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'LL CHOOSE????? 


	2. Slash Meets Vash pt 2

Our story continues....  
  
"Uh.. Well why not? It's probably better than this dump!" I replied to his question. As I got up I took the blanket with me.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! You don't have to take the blanket, we have blankets where we are staying."  
  
"Believe me you do not wanna see what's under this blanket!" I said blushing.  
  
"Try me" he replied slyly. I dropped the blanket and there was..a pumped out body with a 6-pack and muscles... In my dreams! I had just a regular body, a little busty and a round bottom but I thought I looked okay for a hobo. The only problem was that I was wearing rags! He looked at me, and I started blushing again.  
  
"We can fix the clothes, but other wise you have nothing to be ashamed about! You have a nice *cough cough *" He said. I slapped him on the spot! Fuming with anger I head locked him, too!  
  
"YOU STUPID PERV!!!! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!!!!!?????" I screamed, and then I released him, "I guess I should take that as a compliment though...o well sorry 'bout that. HEHE" Then he looked at me with starry eyes.  
  
"Where did you learn moves like that?? And you're right you should take that as a compliment. Now what do you have say about", poses like in a magazine, "ME?"  
  
"First of all, those moves are REQUIRED if you are going to live on the streets. Your life depends on your defense, and about you...I have to think...Hold on..It's coming. O I remember now...I like your golden locks! See", I pull my hat of rags off, "I have blonde hair too! ^-^" He just stared as I flipped my hair!  
  
"WOW!!" he said while drooling and then came back to his senses, "Well we really should get going now."  
  
"OKAY!!!! Finally, I can get out of this horrible dump!" I said excitedly.  
  
"YEA!! Yippee for you!" He sarcastically cheered. I laughed, when all of a sudden a woman appeared from out of nowhere.  
  
Reporter: Who is that strange woman? And is this man someone we already know?  
  
Slash: DON'T KNOW AND DON'T CARE ALL I KNOW IS THAT HE IS SUPER CUTE!! 


	3. Slash Meets Vash pt 3

As our story moves on..  
  
"Who are you?" I asked getting ready to pounce. The man stopped me from attacking her though.  
  
"My name is Meryl, but the REAL question is who are YOU?" she replied, I then got back in position to pounce but once again he stopped me, "Where are we off to now, Vash?" Vash looked at me waiting for my response, oh and was it strange.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!! You're Vash the Stampede the Humanoid Disaster of the desert Planet!!!?????" I screamed. Vash nodded and to his astonishment I said "I'm the Humanoid Disaster of this Forest Planet!!!" Vash was stunned to here this, I think I might have paralyzed him! Meryl looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"So you're saying you two know each other, or what? I am so confused!" Meryl said flat.  
  
"We actually just met, isn't that funny! I didn't know there were any other humanoid typhoons out there. It makes you wonder if there are any more! Hmmmm. How come you knew about me and I never heard about you?" Vash asked  
  
"I haven't actually done anything.yet. But you know how you have The Angel Arm? Well I have something like that, but I don't know what to call it. And I'm afraid to show it.after what happened with you and what all." I answered right back, and Meryl looked more confused than ever!  
  
"Okay, so what is your name?" she asked me  
  
"My name is Slash, and NO is NOT Slash the Stampede" I said, while Vash laughed I asked him "What is SO funny?"  
  
"Ummmm.Well wouldn't it be cool to have the same name as me because I am so devilishly hot." The conceited Vash said, Meryl looked at him and did a Love sigh.  
  
"Pfft. Can your ego get any bigger? I said the ONLY thing cute about you was your hair!!" I replied then I thought of Vash and myself at the Alter...^-^!  
  
"You know you want me!!" Vash winked and of course I blushed and Meryl got SERIOUSLY jealous, "its ok a lot of girls like me"  
  
"OK!!!! NOW WHERE ARE WE OFF TO???" Meryl interrupted  
  
"Well the Wolf man wants to meet us at, where else, THE DONUT SHOP!!!" Vash exclaimed I then got googlie eyes.  
  
"DONUTS!!!! *Drools* O I USED TO ALWAYS HAVE DONUTS!!!" I yelled and then I broke into song, "Donuts Donuts I'm off to get some donuts! They are so yummy, they go right to your tummy!!" I sang Everyone including Vash looked at me like I was strange.  
  
"Looks like you're not the only one who likes Donuts Vash!!!" snickered a girly voice I looked around listening for the voice when the owner of it popped out of the dark, "HI!!! My name is Millie! What's your name?" She asked very hyper.  
  
"My name is Slash, Meryl or Vash can explain more on the way to the *starry eyes* DONUT HEAV- I MEAN SHOP.Donut Shop." I quickly said  
  
"First lets get you some better clothes" suggested Vash and I nodded We went to the hotel where everyone was at and we went to the gift shop where Millie (Meryl went to follow Vash who went to look for something in the room ) helped me pick out some of the essentials such as under garments, shirts, skirts, pants, shorts, make-up, etc. Then just as we finished I found the PERFECT red coat for me (no it wasn't the one Vash wears it was more on the feminine side) and I bought it. I changed into my red coat and just some stuff underneath. After that I got my hair cut and make-up done for the first time. I got a nice little cut so I looked like I had spikes on the ends of my hair, to remind me of Vash, and I also had my make-up done so I didn't look like a hobo!  
  
"What a transformation!!!!" I exclaimed and Millie agreed, "Wait until Vash sees this"  
  
"What do you mean" Millie asked and then she gasped, you don't have a crush on Vash do you??" I had to think fast.  
  
"WHAT!!!??? THAT IS THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!" I screamed  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Reporter: What is Vash getting in the room? Does Millie have a lead on the truth that Slash does like no LOVE Vash?  
  
Slash: * smuggles reporter into a bag * WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?? 


End file.
